Beckett
Beckett gave her a wary look. “I do patterns, not people.”''Edwards, Janet. Borderline (Hive Mind Book 4) . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Personality Beckett suffers from a disability - his sensory input is constantly overloaded, so that he requires special colored glasses and an ear covering headset. He also has a comfort cat, Cee-Cee. Comfort cats are designed via selective breeding especially for those in need of the soothing induced by a cat's purr. Not only does he have the sensory overload problem but he probably suffers from some form of Autism Spectrum Disorder, though the book doesn't specify what. He has a quiet room next to the Tactical offices and wants everything to be peaceful and follow a routine. ''Lucas paused. “Beckett also has a genetically modified comfort cat to assist him. Please remember that you must never touch either Beckett or Cee Cee without Beckett’s explicit consent, and that consent should always be offered by him rather than requested by you.”''Edwards, Janet. Borderline (Hive Mind Book 4) . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Early Years He came out of Lottery at the same time as Lucas and was also in Keith's unit. He and Lucas become good friends. During that time, Megan was in Keith's Admin team and helped ensure that Beckett has what he needs to do his important job. Both Megan and Lucas feel protective of him. Unit Responsibilities Beckett is a Pattern specialist, and considered the best in the Hhive. He demonstrates his brilliance when he analyses the timeline of the ''Blue Upway game. Summary Borderline Beckett is introduced in ''Borderline''. When Keith fired Beckett, Gaius, Keith's Tactical Commander, told him to head for Amber's unit. Since Beckett had not left Keith's Unit the entire 3 years he was there, the only level he knew well was teen level, so he went down to level 50 before heading for Orange Zone and Amber's Unit. Beckett makes it to the bulkheads between Red and Orange zone, on his own and without his special equipment, before the flashing read lights overwhelm him and he falls while getting off of the beltway. He cuts his head and loses his dataview, which contains the only copy of the work that had already been done on the timeline pattern of Blue Upway. Once Amber's Alpha team, accompanied by Lucas, arrive on teen level, they find the area where Beckett had last been seen. However, he has left since then to get away from the noise and lights. Through Amber's telepathy, they finally locate him hiding in a cleaning supply room, where Lucas joins him and talks with him about this frightening experience, and his future. Lucas and his team are greatly relieved to learn that Beckett had copied the timeline analysis to his dataview. Amber sends her team off to find it, and Eli successfully retrieves it from under the bulkhead and returns it to Beckett. Amber invites him to join her unit and he accepts after assurances by both Lucas and Megan that Amber is nothing like Keith and that she would never yell at him. Megan brings his special equipment ,and he is accompanied to her unit by the entire team in a specially arranged Quiet Ride. Beckett settles into her unit by completing the Pattern Analysis of ''Blue Upway. '' References